1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid projection apparatus in the form of what is known as a ‘face-shooter’ array.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In our previous application WO 93/10910 we describe a device for projecting droplets from a nozzle that is excited to project liquid therefrom.
In our previous application WO99/54140 we describe a device and method for projecting liquid as jets or droplets from multiple nozzles formed in a material layer. The nozzles are formed in a transducer that incorporates a finger with liquid being supplied to an inner end of the nozzles. By continuously stimulating excitation of the finger motion at a certain frequency, the nozzle will eject a continuous droplet stream from an outer end of the nozzle.
Previous devices of the type described above tend to suffer from fluidic crosstalk. Fluidic crosstalk can be defined as being the amount that an ejection event is changed (typically a change in the velocity or volume of an ejected drop) by the presence of an ejection event from another nozzle or group of nozzles.
An aim of the present invention is to reduce fluidic crosstalk.